ETVKPS
El TV Kadsre Preschool (ETVKPS) is the name of the El TV Kadsre's part-time channel, broadcasting shows between the hours of 6am and 7pm in each local El Kadsreian market for children 6 and under. ETVKPS shares the same bandwidth as El TV Kadsre 4 which broadcasts outside ETVKPS' scheduled hours and supplements the flagship El TV Kadsre channel with extra adult-oriented programming. The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic El Kadsreian channel. The channel was first launched on 11th February, 2011. History The ETVKPS channel launched on 11 February, 2011. The domestic ETVKPS channel broadcasts from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 pm each day a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel El TV Kadsre 4 on the Freeview platform. The station was joined in March 2013 by an audio counterpart, ETVKPS Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station El TV Kadsre Radio 22, this obligation has ceased. A magazine called ETVKPS Weekly (now called CBeebies Magazine) was first published in 2016. Current programs ETVKPS offers a mix of mostly EK-produced and international entertainment and an educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the EK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekdays and weekends. Segments * Let's Go! – Early morning schedule between 6:00am and 9:00am; Includes programmes such as What a Day!, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Sesame Street, Bing, Teletubbies, Postman Pat, Max & Ruby, Hey Duggee, Go Jetters, Kate and Mim-Mim and Justin's House. * Discover and Do – Late morning and early afternoon, weekdays between 9:00am and 3:00pm. The strand is aimed at young children who would not be attending school or pre-school. It often contains programmes that give a learning opportunity to viewers, such as Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Thomas & Friends, Teacup Travels, Y''akka Dee,'' Something Special, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Dragon Tales, Charlie & Lola, Mr Bloom: Here and There, Pablo and Let's Play. The hour between 12:00pm and 1:00pm is branded as Lunch Time and features shows such as I Can Cook and Tinga Tinga Tales. * Big Fun Time – Late afternoon weekdays between 3:00pm and 6:00pm. This strand aims at the higher end of its remit, airing programming for children who have recently returned from school. Programs include Kazoops!, Sarah & Duck, Messy Goes to Okido, Tree Fu Tom, Rastamouse, My Pet and Me and Apple Tree House. * Bedtime Hour – The final hour of CBeebies broadcasting between 6:00pm and 7:00pm. The original stranded section of the channel, Bedtime Hour features calm-natured programmes, such as Clangers, 64 Zoo Lane, The Adventures of Abney & Teal ''and ''In the Night Garden... The final programme is always the Bedtime Stories slot and is followed by a final song, "The Time Has Come to Say Goodnight", as transmission closes and goes over to El TV Kadsre 4. Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:2011